Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-3575890-20141120014533
I cannot fathom how Drew Torres has any fans left. No character has been given more chances and relinquished ALL OF THEM than him. *blackmails Riley for the position of QB *continually goes after all the girls his brother likes *cheats on Alli with Bianca and then refuses to take responsibility pinning all the blame on Bianca. As well, he also has the audacity to slut-shame her despite that HE can't ever keep his filthy dick in his fucking pants *gets high and then places all the blame on Bianca for giving him the drugs when nobody forced him to take them *abandons Bianca in her time of need having the nerve to blame her for a series of events that was out of her control and completely overlooking the fact that the very act she committed that got them into trouble with Vince's gang saved his stupid ass. He then proceeds to schmooze it up with Katie never once thinking of Bianca all the while she's being raped and beaten on a daily basis to protect his ungrateful ass. *cheats on Katie and wants to dump her the next day all the while Katie is at her lowest point and only chooses to wait to do so until Katie is out of rehab when Bianca convinces him to. He then fucks Katie when she's fresh out of rehab and dumps her the next day. Despite all this Bianca's selfless, gracious heart still takes his stupid ass back *when Bianca graciously tries to help Drew out of his funk by getting him into student politics, he treats the whole thing like a joke and doesn't lift a finger to help her clean up HIS MESS from HIS CAMPAIGN PARTY *he then blows all his funds on a motorcycle and later proposes to Bianca despite his total lack of financial stability because he's so stupid *he has sex with a fifteen year old girl and uses his brother's death as a crutch to justify his disgusting actions *he has sex with Clare and then only after he's gotten what he wants from her, he manipulatively tries to play the white knight card by twisting it like he respects Clare is not in the right headspace for a relationship when in actuality he was just trying to take the heat off himself for hitting and quitting it like the self serving piece of shit he is. Drew, if you really respected Clare, you would have told her all that shit BEFORE you fucked her *he tries to convince Becky to not testify against her RAPIST BROTHER *dates his deceased brother's love of his life Becky with no regard for his brother's wishes or for the fact that his brother DIED trying to reconcile with Becky *stigmatizes Eli as a loose cannon nutcase based on a mental illness he has had under control for years despite that he himself fits the fucking textbook description of Narcissistic Personality Disorder He's just a horrible person. I don't understand why anyone would support him. Any good he's done is eventually always negated by the same mistakes. Any progress he makes never lasts. He's a revolving door forever predisposed to make the same erroneous judgments over and over. Hands down, he is the most stagnant, underdeveloped character on this whole show despite ironically having the most screentime of anyone. Worse yet, his textbook narcissism will never be canonized for what it is because he has a team of writers catering to his fanbase, which sadly exceeds that of any other characters' in the fandom (besides Eli); therefore, in their mission to keep playing Drew off as a hero despite Drew's actions being anything but heroic all to appease his radicalized fans, the end result is the fandom being gaslighted into thinking Drew's actions are morally acceptable, if even commendable, because the writers would sooner send terrible messages to their youthful audience than deal with the backlash from raging fans if they were to directly address the key components of Drew's characterization that make him SUCH a horrible human being.